


acceptance

by waquenza



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degradation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Tears, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, polymory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waquenza/pseuds/waquenza
Summary: Seo Changbin. The Seo Changbin. One of the only out bisexual males on campus. The same Seo Changbin that managed to interest Lee Felix. There’s a problem with that though: he has a girlfriend. The beautiful Choi Hyein. Yeah Felix stands no chance.
Relationships: Han Jisung|Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix/Original Character, Lee Felix/Original Female Character(s), Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. conflicts

Felix quickly ducked his head, hoping that the couple didn't see his creepy staring. He was currently in the cafe located on the university campus. He really only came in for his daily 3rd cup of coffee. He didn't expect to see them here.

He slowly pulled his head up, looking in the same spot, only to see that they were no longer there. He sighed in relief and disappointment; he wanted to stare at them for awhile longer.

He stood up from his seat, and started to walk out. He was only siting there in the first place because he panicked when he realized they were in the vicinity.

He starts the walk to his dorm, thinking over something that has been in his mind for some time now.

I can't like them. Out of everyone- any couple- to fall in love with, I fall for the most popular one on campus?

Felix knew he was polyamorous, having been in a poly relationship previously. But he didn't want to invade on an already happy couple. They would be better without him and he was sure of it.

He shook his head while staring at the ground as he walked. He watches his feet while walking, one in front of the other, in synchronization with the other. He wishes his body could be the same.

His head was trying to be rational while his heart yearned to throw away any type of reason. Only choosing love as it's victor.

Cause what's a heart without love?

Days later, Felix was studying, more like cramming, for an algebra test in his next class.

That started in a hour.

He would've studied last night if Jisung didn't keep him up to play Overwatch. His bestfriend demanded that they play multiple rounds until he won, which never came until Felix let him when he realized he had an exam the same day.

He was so immersed in his textbook that he didn't feel the pair of eyes piercing his head from the other side of the library.

Hyein, Changbin's girlfriend, had noticed him struggling, in class and in the library, so she decided to help him out.

She pulled up a chair in front of him with a smile, sat down and took out her books, it being identical to Felix's.

Felix only watched with wide eyes and high eyebrows. He wanted to question why she choose to sit here out of all places but then decided to just ignore her. Hoping she will notice his anxiety and get the que to leave.

But that didn't go as planned.

"Hello," She said lowly, as to not disturb the other students in the library. "My names Hyein, your Felix right?" She asked with a smile, even though she already knew.

Felix only raised his eyes from his book and nodded his head as to not be rude. Then he immediately went back to studying, still sticking with his plan of avoiding her.

"Are you studying for Mr.Kim's test?" She asked while she started to take out her materials, hoping to finish a couple practice problems.

He only nodded his head again, but didn't look up due to nerves. And the fact that if he doesn't study, he will surely fail.

"Well do you need any help?" She persisted, not quite noticing his quietness.

His head snapped up at her, questioning his hearing and sanity. Sure he was aware of her being in his class, but he didn't expect to ever be approached by her or her boyfriend.

Hyein, looked up, feeling eyes on her and saw that Felix was actually looking at her.  
She only smiled while waiting for an answer, not wanting to scare him.

"Y-yeah actually, I'm gonna fail either way." He said, with a nervous smile.

 _'Because of you'_ he really wanted to add. Sadly, the only thing he did in Mr.Kim's algebra class was stare at Hyein and imagine all the possibilities if he wasn't so scared.

So he watched as she scooted closer and started to ask him questions on what he was stuck on and what he needed help with. He was barely able to answer because of the way Hyein's eyes sparkled whenever she looked at him for confirmation that he was following along.

Felix, who's heart and mind starting bickering, was only able to comprehend that he was infatuated with this moment.

Felix huffed as he picked up his stuff from his desk. He was 87 percent sure that he had failed the test. Even with Hyein's help, he still didn't understand what was on the test, much less how to solve it.

He slung his bag over his shoulder, and started to walk out of the hall, getting stuck in the student traffic very quickly.

He flows along all the students, not really paying attention to where he was going. His mind was up in the clouds as usual, overthinking everything in his life while his feet took him to where he wanted to be the most.

Felix stopped walking when he saw the sign plastered on the building. He smiled at the cafe in front of him, noticing how desperately he needed a latte.

He wasted no time walking in, immediately walking towards the register to order.

"Hey Felix, would you like your regular?" Chaeryeong asks. She didn't even have to look up to know that it was the blonde haired boy.

Felix chuckled, surprised that he didn't expect that. "How do you keep on doing that?" He asked while pulling out his wallet.

"Your the only one that walks in here like it's the end of the world." She said while putting his usual order in the computer, "Anyways that will be 7.56." She then put out her hand waiting to receive payment.

Felix had to nothing to say, because she couldn't have been more right about his need for coffee. He only handed Chaeryeong his debit card and hoped it went through.

"Your order will be done soon.” Chaeryeong smiled at him while handing back his card.

Felix nodded his head in appreciation and sat down at a booth near the back, aka his usual table.

He was sitting there for a few minutes gazing out the window before he heard someone clear their throats on the side of the table. He turned his head, expecting it to be Chaeryeong with his latte, but of course it wasn't her.

"Hey Felix, mind if I sit?" Hyein said while holding a few textbooks.

Felix could only stare dumbfounded, not processing her presence correctly. He then blushed and nodded when he realized that he probably looked like an idiot.

Hyein smiled then sat down, sitting her books down on the table simultaneously and making herself comfortable. She waited until Chaeryeong left Felix's latte on the table before starting conversation.

"How was the test for you?" She questioned simply. Hyein noticed the way Felix looked to the side, as if he was embarrassed.

"Umm. It was confusing but I at least know I didn't get everything wrong." He answered lowly, before he picked up his latte and took a sip.

Hyein nodded her head and picked up her phone, taking a look at the time, she asked the boy in front of her another question.

"Well it's almost three, and Changbin is supposed to be meeting me here, would you mind if we joined you?" She asked with sickly sweet grin, hoping to compel him to agree.

Felix was stuck between a rock and a hard place, he wanted to say yes but he didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of the school's cutest couple.

But his heart threw away his worry and answered before he could properly think about the question. "No I wouldn't." He said with his naturally deep voice. He tried to keep the grin of his face at thought of being seated with both Changbin and Hyein.

Hyein thanked him then proceeded to text Changbin about the slight change in plans. Felix going back to sipping his latte.

**HyeHye** ❣️  
lix is here at the cafe, so of course i couldn't pass the opportunity up.

 **Binnie** 🥺  
did you scare him off already?

 **HyeHye** ❣️  
no, not yet. but we're at the table in the back. see you soon bby

 **Binnie** 🥺  
see you

She placed her phone back down and waited for only a few seconds before her boyfriend appeared at the side of the table, a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey babe." He greeted Hyein with a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. Felix looked out the window, not wanting to intrude on their small moment. He was brought back, however, when Changbin also greeted him.

"Nice to meet you, Changbin" He replied then deciding to continue his latte.

Changbin then proceeded to talk to his girlfriend about his previous class, not forgetting to include Felix. He didn't miss the way his body jumped when his name was mentioned and that almost made him uwu at his cuteness. The trio continued to talk about 3Racha's latest song and eventually trickled into other topics surrounding them.

Felix almost verbally sighed when he noticed the time and they sadly had to part ways. He bid his goodbyes and starting walking to his dorm when he heard his name being called out.

When he turned around, he almost fell at the force that was thrown into him, that was apparently Hyein. Felix managed to catch Hyein by the shoulders before she fell at his feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked while helping her with her books. She nodded quickly, as if that will stop his worrying.

They both heard laughing from a slightly raspy voice and turned around to see Changbin laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. He walked towards them while wiping his eyes and trying to control his rapid breathing.

Hyein only rolled her eyes and turned towards Felix.

"Don't mind him, he has the humor of an 8 year old." She said lowly, not wanting Changbin to hear. But as he had stopped by his girlfriend he heard the playful insult.

"What's wrong with 8 year olds?" He questioned as he jokingly stared at Hyein. Felix, playing the position of bystander, was silently laughing, trying to hold in his laughs at their bickering.

It didn't work. Felix's laughs were loud, so loud that he had gained an audience. The couple now had their heads turned towards Felix, enjoying the way his eyes crinkled while he laughed. Felix continued to laugh, not aware of the silence that enveloped them and how he was the only one that was audible.

Hyein cut in when she saw Felix's face flush a rosy pigment when he realized that he was laughing by himself.

"Oh Felix, could I have your number?" She asked looking him in the eyes. She even started to pull out her phone, pulling up the dial pad.

Felix froze, wondering why she out all people would want his number. As Jisung has said multiple times, he had bad luck when it came to relationships.

He went to ask, but was interrupted by Changbin.

"Well we just wanted to spend more time with you and-" He started and Hyein finished. "Andddd, I could help you with Mr.Kim's class." She added in, then gave her phone to Felix, prompting him to put in his number.

He nodded, showing that he understood. He put in his number and contact name, then gave the phone back to her.

“Well it was nice talking with you today Felix, we’ll see you around.” Changbin said as he watched his girlfriend’s face light up upon receiving her phone.

“Of course.” Felix said shortly before he walked away, knowing that his cheeks were still a rosy complexion.

Hyein and her boyfriend started walking the opposite way, towards their apartment. She looked towards her phone in search for Felix’s contact; she smiled brightly when she saw it.

 **Lixie** 💖


	2. stay a while

Felix trudged into his dorm, just wanting to plop into his bed and sleep the night away. He lied on his bed for a minute before Jisung came barging in talking about his day and all his frustrations.

Felix sighed into his pillow, trying to find a nice way to tell his friend to shut up, but it never came. 

"Then Ms. Ahn tried to get the class togethe-" 

"Could you please shut the fuck the up?" He asked loudly. He himself was even surprised at where it came from. 

Jisung huffed before taking some of his books and walking into the living room, deciding to study there. 

Felix went back to being a potato, and smiled as he thought about Changbin and Hyein. 

“Babe! Did you see what he put his contact name as? He’s adorable.” Hyein said as she shoved her phone in front Changbin’s eyes, blinding him for a moment. 

Though she didn’t realize the state of her boyfriend because she immediately went to gushing over Felix once again.

The couple had reached home and were currently in the old elevator of their apartment building. The ding of the elevator seemed to snap Hyein out of her fangirl moment. 

Changbin could only blink his eyes at her erratic behavior before going to unlock their apartment door. 

The feeling being home seemed to bring Hyein and Changbin back in their peace of minds.Their shoulders relaxed and their muscles gave in to the feeling also. 

They got ready for bed, taking off their clothes and changing into something more comfy to sleep in.They slipped into bed only minutes apart, finding place in facing each other on the mattress. They talked about Felix and the little things that happened with him throughout the day, Hyein mostly informing Changbin about anything that happened.

They picked apart everything adorable about the younger, from his brightening smile to his fluttering dimples, they found something to like about him every time they even looked at him. They didn’t mind the fact that they were each slowly being lulled to sleep.

“It’s your turn bin, you have to find some way to spend time with him without me present. Maybe use choir as an excuse.” She said quietly while she closed her eyes. Changbins’ face and neck erupted in a light blush, partially waking him up. 

He didn’t bother replying either, choosing to instead watch as his girlfriends’ chest move up and down calmly, her breath turning transparently light that he was almost startled. He finally went to sleep a little after, thinking of all the ways to get close to Felix.

Two days later and Felix found himself in another gay panic-inducing situation; honestly he should be used to it by now. But that isn’t in the fore front of his mind; Seo Changbin is. 

The same Seo Changbin that just asked him to help him record some ad-libs for a track he was working on for class. Felix stood there for a solid 7 seconds, processing the request. 

Changbin and him alone in a studio, probably for hours, doing the thing Changbin loves most. He should be fine, right? 

(Though Changbin would argue that was Hyein.)

He smiled glumly before nodding slowly, making Changbin break out into a smile. 

“Okay, I’ll text you and you can tell me when your free.” He said before winking then walking past him towards the science building. Felix stood there for a couple more seconds before continuing his walk towards his dorm. Determined to discuss, more like analyze, this development with Jisung. 

“I think your reading into it too much, it’s just a favor.” Jisung replied while seated on his boyfriend’s lap. His name was Hwang Hyunjin, only one of the school’s flower boys.

Felix and Jisung (plus Hyunjin) were in their dorm. Felix didn’t know Hyunjin was gonna be there, hence the reason he walked in on them making out on Jisung’s twin sized. 

Hyunjin shook his head, disagreeing with his boyfriend’s statement. “I think that’s he’s on to something sungie.”

Felix’s eyes widened at that, glad to have someone on his side. “I’m glad your here Hyunjin.” He said enthusiastically, only to have him roll his eyes in mock disgust. 

Jisung watched the moment with scrutinizing pupils, not believing the bullshit in front of him. “Both of you guys are so fake, Felix literally cursed you out when he walked in.” He said loudly to the boy that was under him. 

Hyunjin shrugged and simply said, “That was then, this is now.”

This of course did not sit well with his partner, starting a (minor) argument between them.

Felix watched them for a while, irises darting back and forth between the two boys, waiting for each of their rebuttals. 

He was interrupted when his phone pinged with a new message. 

From Changbin. 

**Changbin**  
so are you free on the weekend? around noon?

Felix read the message multiple times, trying to figure out the best way to answer. In nervous habit, he put two fingers on his neck, seemingly checking his pulse. He also didn’t even notice the arguing couple were now watching him with concern in their faces. 

** Lixie ** 💖

yeah i am actually, but only on sunday

**Changbin  
**great, i’ll send you the address later

** Lixie ** 💖

coolio

Felix couldn’t stop his  stupid thumb from pressing the ‘send’ button, and he regrets it immensely. He wanted to die right then and there. Who the fuck says ‘coolio’? At this point he’s begging to die a virgin. He groaned as his hands moved from his neck to his face, hoping to take the edge off his self-caused embarrassment. 

He just hoped to get through the recording session in one piece. 

“Hey Felix.” Changbin smiles at the younger, liking the way his eyes crinkled upon seeing him. Felix stood there for second, before asking if they were actually gonna record. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Changbin rushed to apologize, widening the door and stepping past. Felix stepped in, and immediately went to looking around. He was slightly surprised at how lived in the small area seemed. He barely even heard the door close from behind him, preoccupied with looking at the posters and art hanging of the wall. 

“Welcome to my second home,” Changbin said from next to him, causing Felix to jump lightly, not noticing move so fast. If Changbin saw it, he didn’t say anything, “though Hyein would argue that it’s my first from how much time I spend here.“ Changbin said while walking the office chair placed in front of the sound board. 

He spun the chair around, facing Felix, “Let’s get started then.”

Felix wasn’t sure how much time they spent together. It could’ve been minutes, it could’ve been days. He didn’t know, all he could focus on was the way Changbin’s eyes glowed when he talked about his music. They were already a beautiful dark chocolate brown color, add some honey lighting and Felix was gone. Felix would keep him talking forever as long as he got to see those beautiful eyes. 

Long story short, Felix was whipped. 

“- and that’s how you change the bpm to fit the melody.” Changbin said while pointing at the screen with a satisfied smile, only to receive no reply. He looked to the side to see Felix already staring back at him. Rolling his eyes playfully he waved his hand in front of his face, effectively bringing Felix back. “Were you even listening?”

“No.” Felix replied honestly with burning cheeks. He avoided his gaze and decided to change the topic. “Is there anything else you need recorded?” He asked quickly, while pointing at the booth in front of them. 

Changbin raised an eyebrow, simultaneously making Felix melt. “No I don’t think so.” The room fell into a comfortable silence after that. Changbin went back to working on some tracks, while Felix watched his every move. Which probably wasn’t a good idea considering the growing tent in his jeans. 

_ Fuck, why do I have to be a hormonal teenager right now? _

Felix adverted his gaze elsewhere, hoping to lessen the effects of his arousal. While his eyes were not on Changbin, he felt a hand being placed on his thigh, not making his situation any better. He closed his eyes tightly and started to count backward from 20. Only to have his efforts be for naught when the hand started to inch up higher towards his crotch.

His mouth parted in content when the hand then started to knead his thigh. His mind was already fuzzed out and the ambience of the room had changed dramatically in the last 2 minutes. Felix opened his eyes and turned towards Changbin, who had abandoned his work in favor of Felix. Changbin looked directly at Felix, eliciting a whimper from him. Felix looked at him pleadingly, wanting to gain some more friction for his throbbing boner.

Changbin looked at him mockingly, “Use your words baby.” He said before to removing his hand. Felix only pouted in response, not appreciating the blatant mistreatment. 

Changbin watched as Felix leaned in closer, his left leg hitching up and splaying across his thigh. He watched as he placed his hands on both his cheeks, his face coming closer until he reached his ear. 

“Please touch me Binnie.” He said deeply, making sure to enunciate every word. Changbin took in a deep breath before grabbing Felix by the waist roughly, placing him on his lap. He snaked his hands under his t-shirt and kneaded his cold hands in the warm skin, causing Felix to hiss loudly. 

“All you had to do was ask.” He said while smiling. He brought their faces closer together, lips barely brushing together before pausing for a moment to silently ask for permission. Felix only nodded his head pleadingly before he closed his eyes. 

Felix didn’t feel it at first, no, he felt completely numb to the feeling of lips on his. He only felt Changbin’s body heat due to their proximity. Then it came all at once. The sparks. The fireworks. The pure feeling of euphoria. All of it. 

It also came with immense guilt. 

_ What the fuck am I doing? What is Changbin doing? What about Hyein? _

With that thought in mind, he slowly pulled away from the intoxicating kiss. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” He said while panting lightly. He removed his hands from Changbin’s face, placing them on his thighs instead. 

He looked at Changbin through his hooded eyes, already succumbing to the feeling of lust. Changbin only looked at his lips, they were moving but he was preoccupied with the images in his head. Flashing images that didn’t stay long. They were obscene to say the least, and that definitely didn’t help his situation. 

Changbin moved his hands higher, passing his abdomen, ribcage, then landing on his nipples. He then thrusted his hips up, allowing Felix to feel his boner along his inner thigh. While playing with his nipples, he leaned in closer to Felix, consciously letting their crotches rub together. “Why would you wanna stop now?”

_  
Why fuck is he this huge? _

  
Felix bit his lower hip harshly, trying to form coherent sentences. “Hyein- ah fuck- you have a girlfriend.” He managed to say, despite Changbin continuously abusing his nipples.

Changbin went to take off his shirt, seemingly ignoring his mumble of words. Felix shook his head while grabbing his wrists, “No Changbin, you have a girlfriend.” Felix said louder, making sure to get his message across. 

Changbin only chuckled lowly, the vibrations from it going straight to Felix’s dick. “Do you know how many people I’ve fucked across this exact sound board?” He said with mock curiosity. Moving his hands to Felix’s hips, he ground their crotches together again, making Felix cry out. “And Hyein was one of them.” He said right before he grabbed Felix’s chin, pushing their lips together once again.

  
Felix relished in the feeling of being man-handled. He absolutely loved feeling like nothing, feeling like a toy for anyone to use then later discard.

But he had to stop.

Felix shook out of the kiss, taking Changbin’s hands off his hips. He can already feel the bruising that would most definitely appear tomorrow. “I’m not them.”

  
Felix climbed off his lap with great difficulty, considering his legs felt like complete jelly.

  
Changbin watched as he stood up slowly, grabbing his hoodie from the other chair while trying to adjust the boner in his pants. Felix looked at Changbin once more before walking to the door.

  
Leaving Changbin with bruised lips and painfully hard. 


	3. misunderstandings

Days later after the incident in the studio and Felix has yet to decide what to do. He could tell Hyein what happened himself, or he could respond to the hundreds of text Changbin had sent in the meantime. It seemed that once he had come to his senses, he realized his mistake, and promptly tried to apologize to Felix. 

The texts all consisted of similar questions. Asking if he was okay, if he made him uncomfortable, if he came on too strong. All things of that nature. He didn’t seem too bothered by the fact that he was trying to cheat on Hyein, again. 

Felix, being the overly excited go-getter he is, decided on a temporary solution. To avoid Changbin at all costs. 

It was working for the most part. If that meant waking up half an hour earlier to get his coffee, and taking longer routes to get to his classes then yes, it was working. But avoiding Changbin also meant avoiding Hyein. It was do-able, but it’s also slightly impossible since they share a class together. 

Felix had thought about skipping multiple times, but with his grade in the class (especially after that test), he dismissed the thought every time. Leaving him only with awkward encounters involving Hyein. 

This continues on for a few more days, avoiding Changbin and Hyein like the plague. Changbin still tries to gain his attention with texts, but Hyein has a more assertive approach. 

“Hey stranger,” Felix’s head turned towards the voice as fast as possible. Hyein stands to his left, leaning her body weight on the long table that previously held his algebra books. 

_Fuck me_

“How have you been lately?” She said while raking her eyes up and down his body, almost as if she already knew the answer. Something about the way her eyes looked seemed predatory. Like she was just waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. 

Algebra had just finished, and the students were all filing out of the class, the professor would soon follow. He was trapped. 

Felix didn’t know how to respond. “I’ve been...okay.” He answered, words stuttering when Hyein grabbed his hands and placed his book bag on the seat behind him. 

“Really now? I thought Changbin scared you off with that little stunt he pulled on Sunday.” She said while toying with her hair. She stared at him through her thick eyelashes, not saying a word. The students were almost done filing out of the classroom. Felix having less and less time to get out of the situation. 

He was consciously ignoring the fact he got himself in this mess. Again, he wasn’t surprised. 

Their professor picked up his laptop bag and coffee mug, then started the trek across the large room to get to the door. He spared a glance in their direction, only a ‘good day’ spilling from his lips.

Felix let a small prayer slip from his mouth, but it seemed to go unheard as Hyein stalked unbelievably closer. 

“You know?” He asked dumbly, his eyes darting around the room to find any excuse to get out. Hyein grinned a little, her lips pulling at her eyes. “Of course, he told me everything. ” She said while bringing her hands on each side of Felix. Leaving Felix to bare the similarity of the situation. “Of how you got a boner just from his voice,” Her hands were now on his hips, bringing him to sit down on the table, but only slightly. “How you were so needy for his touch,” She said while leaning in closer, their faces were now only centimeters apart. Felix could feel his dick harden with every condescending gaze she threw at him. “How he almost fucked you on his soundboard.” Hyein brought her face closer, avoiding his lips and moving to his jaw. She left open-mouth kisses and small bites, making sure to leave bruises. When she got to his ear, she spoke, and Felix wished she didn’t.

“It made me wet just hearing about it.” She said breathily, making Felix’s toes curl. Moving one of her hands to his crotch, she started to palm him through his jeans. Felix exhaled sharply, and threw his head back, completely forgetting where they were. 

Hyein pouted at him,” How cute,” She said before she removed her hand. “But I only please good boys,” Hyein grabbed his exposed throat, squeezing lightly as she whispered, “You haven’t been a good boy.” 

Felix swears that he sees stars from the feeling of a hand on his neck. He gasps out lightly from the dainty hand in troubling his airway. His dick might as well explode from how constrained it is against his boxers. Felix scrambles for something to say, Hyein watching silently. 

“I-I’ve be-een b-busy” He sputters, he almost switches his speech to English when Hyein squeezes harder, just to watch him suffer. She tilts her head, “Oh really, life finally caught up with you huh?” She says in mock sympathy. 

Using the hand on his throat she pulls him closer, “You weren’t so busy when you were fawning over my boyfriend.” She said icily, Felix swears that she tightens the hold on his neck. Felix’s eyes close in the degradation, feeling very close to the clouds. 

Hyein brings his head back down with the hand on his neck, making sure his attention was on her. Instead of pulling herself closer, she roughly brings his head near hers, lips momentarily brushing before they clashed together. 

Felix gasps immediately, the feeling of Hyein’s lips was so addicting. It was like a drug he couldn't get enough of. He might as well as had a sensory overload. His nerves were all firing at once, his mind forgetting what to do when there were lips on his.

Hyein was kissing Felix ferociously, making sure to establish her place firmly in his mind. Felix got the message loud and clear. By this point, his lips were numb and cherry red, blood rushing to his dick at a pace he could not handle in a university classroom. 

He feels a cold hand at the waistband of his jeans, making him internally shiver. Hyein pulls back, using Felix’s throat as a tool to do so. His neck was already feeling raw with the constant squeezes, Hyein’s nails barely scratching him. There was bound to be bruises on his neck later. 

“I need you to do something for me, baby boy. ” She says in a husky voice, her thumb slipping into his pants and past his boxers. Felix’s mind barely registers the nod he gives in response, his mind focused solely on pleasing the woman in front of him. “Come see Binnie and I later, at our condo.” She says while rubbing her thumb on his hip in slow circles, applying the lightest bit of pressure. 

Felix nods his head languidly, still feeling the after-effects of the kiss. Hyein smiles just a bit, her lips barely pulling together. She nods then proceeds to remove herself from Felix completely, her hands leaving his throat and jeans.

“I’ll see you later then baby boy.” She says before turning on her heel, grabbing her displaced bag, that Felix _definitely_ noticed, and leaving the room.

She didn’t even look back. 

Felix breathes in and out for the next minute, it being slightly difficult from how the strain recently put on his neck. His mind was running wild, picking out his favorite moments from whatever _that_ was. He looks down towards his crotch and sighs, knowing this wouldn’t go down with just a cold shower. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“That was one long shower.”

Felix turned his head towards the sound, only to find Hyunjin’s tall frame leaning against the kitchen counter. His arms were crossed over his chest, his black graphic t-shirt crinkling in the process. He watched as Hyunjin gazed at the marks on his neck but said nothing. 

Felix had only gotten out of the shower, finishing his cleansing routine amongst other things. (He had to find a way to get rid of his pulsing boner too) The warm air emitting from the now dark bathroom hitting his bareback. 

“You know nothing.” Felix said with vindication, the grip on the towel wrapped around his waist tightening slightly. Hyunjin only chuckled while lightly shaking his head, his black hair going along with the motion. Felix then stalked to his shared room, expecting to see Jisung. But alas he was nowhere to be found, which was fortunate considering Felix was ass naked. 

_He must be out_

Brushing off the behavior of his roommate, Felix started to get dressed. He got dressed comfortably, considering he wasn’t planning on doing much that day. He decided his algebra homework could wait. 

The black sweatpants loosely hung off his waist, and the black hoodie was huge on his thinner upper body. It was also effective in hiding the now purplish marks adorning his neck. He drug the towel through his blonde hair, wanting to dry it as much as possible. 

He only took around 10 minutes in total, and by the time he left the rather small room, his damp hair was stringy and just a tad bit darker than normal. 

He must have been more self-dwelled than he thought. Because his roommate, Jisung, seemed to be around. 

Kissing his boyfriend in their shared living room. On their couch. 

It seemed as though that was the only position Felix could see them in. Jisung was currently perched on Hyunjin’s lap while they made out. And that was putting it lightly. 

Felix blinked before clapping his hands loudly, a meager attempt at pulling them out of each other. Nevertheless, it seemed to work as they pulled away slowly, eyes hooded with lust and want. And Felix could feel it circulating the room; as thick as smoke but as clear as oxygen. He pushed the sensation aside, already feeling the hairs on his forearm stand up. 

“Next time I’ll play TWICE to break you apart.” He said amused as the couple glared hardly at him. He smiles off their blatant annoyance and walks to the kitchen, silently giving them time to steady their hormones again. 

Minutes later, Felix found himself situated with the couple, the set up as similar as the time before. Felix told them what happened with Changbin and Hyein, leaving out specific details. His boners to be exact, or how much they really affected him. Though it was probably obvious considering the littered bruised just below his chin. 

It took longer than it should, given the fact that Jisung kept cutting him off whenever he felt necessary. Which was whenever he even mentioned Changbin or his partner Hyein. 

They promptly try to get Felix to take the invitation. If it was for his benefit or so they could continue what he had interrupted, he didn’t know. All he knew was that in the next 2 minutes he wasn’t in _his_ dorm anymore. He was standing outside of his dorm room with only his phone after Hyunjin had basically dragged him out, Jisung barely having the time to throw him his phone before the door shut in his face. Leaving him stranded.

Felix sighed loudly after staring in astonishment at how fast and how well they work together. He bit his bottom lip while contemplating his choices, not forgetting to pull up his hood while tightening the strings. He huffed as he came to a decision, opening the messaging app and texting Hyein, letting her know he’s on his way over. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Felix rapped on the door lightly, hoping it was too shallow to actually be heard. The walk was not a far one, only 20 minutes even though he was trying to drag it out as much as possible. His hair by now was air-dried, and his hoodie was strictly on his head the whole time. He considered at least trying to fix it but decided against it when he realized that meant taking off his hoodie. 

  
  


The door opened soon after, not surprising Felix in the slightest. He barely recorded that it was Hyein who let him in. Instead of greeting her, he walked past her and into their apartment. He heard the door close behind him, and a warm body stand along his back, the hairs on his neck at attention, begging for a reason to stand up straight. 

“Nice to see you again, Felix.” Changbin said from his place in their living room. He was seated on their couch, with his legs spread and shoulders relaxed. Felix barely had to think of the reason as to the reason he looked so relaxed. This was his apartment; meaning his territory, this was around the time Felix realized that he had the short end of the stick, the bad end of the deal, or whatever you wanted to fucking call it. He was screwed. 

He was pulled out of pondering of self-impended doom when he felt an arm slip onto his shoulders, reminding him he had two problems instead of one.

“Right babe? It seems like ages since we last saw him.” Hyein said from beside Felix, who has yet to say anything. He watched as they talked with their eyes, communicating in a way Felix could probably never understand. A few silent seconds later, it seemed that Hyein was taking the lead as she led Felix to the couch, squishing him between the couple. “Okay we’ll stop teasing, for now at least.” She said before removing her hand from his shoulder, slipping it to down to his knee, rubbing smooth circles onto it with her thumb.

“So I guess we should start with the premises of our relationship,” Changbin said while making sure to make eye contact with Felix. He continued when he was certain that he had the younger’s attention. “We have an open relationship.”

_Oh, that makes sense. I mean I still don’t know why they couldn’t tell me before, but okay._

“- get to that.” Was the last thing that he heard come from Hyein’s mouth. He barely tuned in time from his thoughts to hear what she said. He turned to the other side of him, looking at her with questioning eyes. She chuckled at the lost look in his eyes, “Lost in thought again?” She said with a grin, causing Changbin to chuckle lowly, the familiar sound doing something to Felix _already._

Hyein started to creep her hand up higher, the movement barely felt but definitely visible to both males in the room. She glided her delicate hand from his outer thigh to his inner thigh slowly. Felix watching every move made. “As I said before, I know that doesn’t explain us mutually ‘messing’ with you but we’ll get to that.” By the time she finished repeating her sentence her hand was resting directly underneath his crotch. Felix felt his face heat up at the situation, it being very similar but also different. He felt himself getting another boner, and that didn’t help him at all. He also realized something subconsciously, but that wasn’t important at the moment.

Changbin, who was quiet during the whole ordeal, finally spoke up. “We are currently only in an open relationship until we find another person to join in.” He said while bringing his hand to Felix’s head, he took off the hoodie encasing Felix’s hair before grasping the nape of Felix’s neck. His hand stayed there for a moment, not making any gestures until he started playing at the short lengths of hair. Felix found himself shivering; because while Changbin is doing something endearing and touching, Hyein is doing the opposite. Her hand at that was now placed at level with his crotch started to palm lightly, occasionally applying short bursts of hard pressure, causing Felix to groan internally. 

Felix moaned loudly at the unexpected sensation of his hair being tugged. His neck was now bared, chin jutting out in front of them. “Do you understand what that means, baby?” Changbin said lowly, his attention elsewhere. Felix darted his eyes towards his and tried to follow his line of sight, seeing that he was staring at the bruises on his neck. He flushed red at the memory of getting them. Given that it was only a few hours ago, and the person that caused them is sitting _right next to him._ Felix moaned again, his voice emitting pure vibrations at the feeling of the hand outlining his dick harshly.

“You didn’t answer the question, baby.” Hyein said with a voice too cheerful. Felix, who still had his thrown back, shook his head with the limited amount of movement he was permitted. Hyein tutted disapprovingly, shaking her head as she continued the actions, with the added motion of gripping his thighs brutally, making sure she left bruises.

“Did you leave these already baby?” Changbin asked rhetorically, his pointer now tracing the thin hand prints decorating his neck. Hyein nodded anyway, a proud smirk on her face from her work. And by the way she’s repeatedly gripping then massaging Felix’s lax thigh, it seemed it wouldn’t be the only one left on the bright-haired boy. 

_She definitely has a thing for bruises._

“Use your words, baby.” Hyein said with finality, her voice cutting Felix from the feeling that was slowly entrapping him on the couch. The same feeling that visited him in the studio on Sunday and the same one that trapped him in his algebra classroom just a measly couple hours ago. His dick was no doubt getting harder by the minute, he knew that if he didn’t get some type of release _soon,_ he was going to go feral.

“No.” He stuttered out. Felix questioned if this was how the conversation was supposed to go about, if this was their plan all along. His train of thought didn't get that far as his neck was bombarded with subtle flesh-like touches, the hold on his neck wavering a small bit in the process. The process being Changbin leaning in closer, adjusting his seating so that he could so comfortably, and then placing multiple butterfly kisses along his neck. The small kisses were refreshing to Felix, especially since Hyein seemed to go harder on his crotch, eventually slipping her hand inside his sweatpants. 

“That’s too sad, baby,” Hyein said into his ear, her warmth breath hitting the shell of his ear full-on. “Cause you’re ours now.” Changbin finished in between kisses, relenting completely on. the hold on his ear, this gave Felix the silent signal to start rutting his hips against Hyein’s resourceful hand. He moaned out at the contact, lips parted in a state of euphoria, if he went any longer, he was sure to cum right then and there.

Hyein’s spot-on intuition, had already sensed this, removing her hand three-quarters of the way on the ride to Felix’s climax. He whines immediately at the loss of contact, feeling Changbin retract himself at the same time, ultimately making him frustrated as fuck. “I’m guessing you don't reject then.” Changbin said amusedly as he watched Felix shift himself continuously on the couch, struggling to find some way of relief. His hair was flat and awkward-looking, his lips red at the amount of times he bit them, and a noticeable tent in his black sweatpants. Felix looked at him he was stupid for even asking a thing. “Of course not,” He said as he made sure to look at Hyein as well. His face gained a mischievous smile, “But you guys can ask me properly later.” He said as he made a show putting his hand in his sweatpants, his hand noticeably getting himself off. Hyein face showed no emotion, as she subtly crossed her legs together. Changbin, who saw this clenched his jaw, knowing that meant Hyein was getting wet. He couldn’t complain really, as he starting to feel his half-hard dick start to grow even harder at the sinful scene in front of him. He and Hyein continued to watch, they watched as Felix’s hand came to touch himself even quicker when he realized he wasn’t going to be straight away reprimanded from his actions.

His mouth once again opened in pleasure, somehow feeling even greater with an audience present. 

_Didn’t know I had an exhibition kink._ He barely thought as he came closer and closer to his release, his hand going over the lining of his dick multiple times in a desperate attempt of climaxing. His eyes shut lightly the higher he climbed; sadly missing the faces of Hyein and Changbin that were watching intently. He missed how Changbin muttered a soft ‘fuck’ at the complete look of ruin on Felix’s face. He missed the way Hyein bit her lips multiple times, the pieces of flesh becoming red at the ceaseless irritation.

But it was all worth it for Felix. In the next short moments, he let out a small scream as he felt the familiar heat pooling in his abdomen come to sudden halt, before exploding all at once. When he came, he came hard. He felt his thighs shake at the force of his orgasam, his eyes roll back, and small spurts of tremors wreck his body all at once.

Only 1 minute later is when Felix tiredly opens his eyes. The only evidence of the bone-shaking orgasam being the sticky cum littering the insides of his sweatpants. 

And the look of absolute hunger on Changbin’s and Hyein’s faces. 


	4. accept me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, smut, and more smut.

  
  
Felix would have to thank Jisung and his boyfriend later. The thought was barely on the forefront of his mind though when Changbin’s cock was down his throat. Hyein’s fingers were in his hair guiding him down rather harshly while Changbin groaned whenever he hit the back of Felix’s throat. There were tears streaming down his face, gliding over his freckled cheeks smoothly while his small hands were each respectively on the olders’ thighs, keeping him steady with every thrust. His hair was out of place in every way but effectively pulled out of his line of sight for the task at hand. The black hoodie that was once hiding Felix’s discolored neck was discarded somewhere within their bedroom, where the pair had practically thrown him into after the… show he gave them.

His sweatpants were still on his lower half, the uneasy feeling of his half-dried cum rubbing over his dick with every movement Hyein made from behind him. He, again, didn’t get to ponder on the loose thought as the aforementioned woman started to bring him off Changbin’s dick completely. His mouth puckered when Changbin’s shaft was half-way there, taking the condom with him and eliciting a moan from the man in front of him. His stretched-out lips were around the head of Changbin’s thick tip, sucking harder than usual before his head was utterly in the hands of Hyein. He let himself breathe completely, finally finding the capacity inside his nasal passage to do so; the used condom falling to the floor. Felix felt the hands in his hair leave entirely, allowing him to drop it onto one of Changbin’s muscular thighs, the male laughing at the ticklish feeling of his damp hair prickling his balls.

Felix himself smile before he lifted his head to lock eyes with Changbin, a feeling of placement coming over him, the sensation of a blush derailing his face becoming more apparent. Changbin, who was seated on their bed, his pants only pulled down to his knees, his briefs not far behind, gestured for Felix to come closer, his veiny hand making the motion look flawless. Felix, with his hands still at Changbin’s thighs, felt the soft fabric under his small fingers and used the stability to lift himself from his previous position on his knees, ultimately making him face-to-face with Changbin, his _boyfriend_. 

His boyfriend who was currently placing a hand on his cheeks, drawing small, repetitive circles onto his freckled cheek. Using the hand on his cheek, he pulled their faces and their lips, together in a bruising kiss. Felix’s eyes fluttered closed, letting himself relish in the feeling, Changbin’s tongue forcing its way into his mouth causing Felix to moan divinely. His tongue roamed around the cavity that is Felix’s mouth, no doubt tasing himself in the filthy affair. He momentarily forgot about Hyein, only registering the touch of the well-built man under him. The feeling of Changbin using him like a toy, even though he subconsciously knew that wasn’t the case. Far from it actually. 

His eyes opened abruptly, cold hands at his waist being the cause. The hands of Hyein were moving to his pants, pulling them down in one fell swoop. He felt the cold air of room give him thighs goose-bumps, causing him to pull away from Changbin. Well, he tried to; Changbin promptly tightened the hold on his cheek keeping him in place. His eyes were already opened, as if he never closed them, giving Felix the impression he was set-up. 

“Did my boyfriends forget about me? Just like that?” Hyein said with a small pout on her thinner lips, the action making her look more innocent than she actually was. The actions of her hands being anything but innocent, akin to something relating to the work of the devil. They were rubbing softly, absent-mindedly, over the curves of Felix’s ass, often slipping over his narrow hips. Felix bit his lip in anticipation, hoping this was what he was thinking of. He felt his awareness being directed back to Chagbin, the hand resting at his face enabling him. 

“Do you have a safe word, baby?” He asked while looking into his eyes, the tenderness within them helping him steer himself back into the present. Felix felt his eyes stutter, them blinking multiple times while he tried to think of the right words, verbs, adjectives, and prepositions to use. The constant rubbing at his ass from his Hyein not helping. He remembered all the safe words he used with his preceding one-night stands, them being too simple and not lengthy enough for what was to come. He was sure of it.

He shook his hand as his final answer, Changbin nodding in response, glancing at Hyein behind him. They seemed to be communicating again, the silent actions being too complex of a thought for Felix to comprehend at the moment. “Then we’ll use the color system, okay? And non-verbally we can just snap 3 times.” He heard from behind him, Felix finally being able to turn his head fully around, the grip on his jaw finally being lax enough to do so. The sight of his _girlfriend_ being enough to wake up his dick. He felt blood rush to his lower abdomen, the heat pooling there being very dear to him.

He nodded his head at the question, which was not enough for his lovers’ insatiable desire to see him suffer. His head was once again thrown back, the victor being Changbin, whose hand had traveled from his cheek to his neck, gripping brutally. “Use your words baby.” Was all he said before pulling himself closer, leaving many kisses and tiny bites along his throat, the sensitive skin from the earlier bruises making him cry out in pain and pleasure.

“ _Fuck._ Yes okay.” He barely said it loud enough for the pair encasing him to hear. As soon as Hyein got the okay, her hand was pulling back a few ways from Felix’s body, then brought back down soon after, conducting two things; a whine from her younger boyfriend and a sound that fastly bounced around the room. The invisible waves hitting every surface before dying out in power and urgency. It also caused Felix to roll his bare hips against Changbin’s still clothed thigh, trying to ease some of the pain of not being being touched. Hyein stopped him early in his selfish quest, her infamous hands pulling at his hips until his ass was touching her waist, reminding him that she was still full-clothed. Changbin pulling away from his throat and watched (read: enjoyed) the scene being displayed by his girlfriend and boyfriend.

“No, you don’t get to enjoy yourself,” She said in his ears, her gaze strictly on Changbin throughout the event, her boyfriend staring back with eyes that had Felix’s dick pulsing. “You’ve been very bad,” She said with her hand now at the base of Felix’s dick, her actions contradicting the very words she just uttered.   
  


She began to pump slowly, shallowly, the little friction causing Felix to whine once again, “Now we get to punish you.” She finished before removing her hand from Felix. Changbin grabbing at his upper arms. “Now count.” He said sternly, Felix would have been very confused if Hyein didn’t spank him again, a tear falling out of eyes from the sudden pain. Felix just barely whispered a ‘one’ before the stinging sensation was felt again, he tried to wriggle back, his dick achingly hard seeping pre-cum at the flushed tip. But the strong arms on his reminded him that he couldn't run; he had to take it. He had to be a good boy. 

Four, five, six. Felix counted them all, the tears still trekking down his face during the acts of pain, but his dick stated the opposite; he had already come at six, the release clouding his vision. He still continued to count, even in between hits, where Hyein would take the time to rub soothingly against his cheeks. All the way until 10, the number where Hyein stopped the demeaning actions, deciding to give Felix time to collect his lust-dressed thoughts.

He breathed in and out, his head laying on Changbin’s thigh once again as the older rubbed his head, whispering small praises. His breaths started to even out; only for him to take in a sharp breath at the cold feeling of a finger prodding at his entrance, covered in lube. He moaned at the sensation, already cursing Hyein in his mind.

“Color?” Changbin asks apprehensively, looking for any indication that Felix was uncomfortable with anything that was happening. Felix muttered under his breath, his eyes fluttering at the teasing feeling of the digits. Changbin slapped his cheek, hard enough to gain his attention but nothing too painful to leave a mark. Felix lowly muttered a ‘Green’, before Hyein slipped her finger past the tight rim of muscle, gaining a loud whimper from her blonde boyfriend. 

“Oh,” Hyein said while starting to pump her hand into Felix, not giving him time to adjust, or even breathe correctly. “Would you look at that Binnie. He’s actually tight.” She said condescendingly to her boyfriend, as if Felix wasn’t even there. “Thought he would be loose after that stunt he pulled.” Changbin said while directly looking at Felix, who hummed in the new attention. He shivered at every shallow pump Hyein gave, gradually building up her pace and strength before adding another finger, leaving Felix’s dick growing in size once again in between his legs.

Changbin, who decided he was done watching, pulled his partners’ head from where it laid on his thigh. He gave Felix a small deceiving smile before placing two fingers on the latters’ lips, silently prompting him to open up. Felix opened his mouth lazily, his mind too busy focusing on the wonderful job his girlfriend was doing. Changbin wasted no time, shoving his ring and middle finger on the warm tongue, “Suck.” Felix obediently doing as told. 

Hyein, who was surprisingly quiet, briefly brushed over Felix’s prostate, making said boy moan out sharply, startling his partners. Hyein smirked at the new found information, “Did I find it baby?” Felix nodded his head rapidly, his sweaty hair stuck to his forehead, mouth still containing Changbins’ fingers. 

Hyein tsked, before placing her hands directly on his prostate, harshly applying pressure. Felix yelped in the sudden mixture of pain and pleasure, his dick spurting in release.

“Words.” She said, her fingers still against his prostate, making soft rubbing motions. 

“Yes, yes, yes. You found it.” His words came out slowed and muffled, considering Changbin had yet to remove his fingers from his mouth. Hyein smiles, uttering a ‘good boy’ before removing her fingers from Felix completely, his hole opening and closing around nothing. Felix whimpered loudly, tears running down his face continually from the oversensitivity. She stands up from her kneeling position, wiping her fingers on her black pants, not caring about the stain it left. She doesn’t pay Felix any mind, fingers going to unbutton her pants.

“Now Felix, don't be greedy, you’ve already came twice.” She said as if she was referring to a child. Her pants have already come off, leaving her in a lilac colored underwear; Felix and Changbin could only watch as their girlfriend undressed. She took off her shirt in one movement, leaving her with a matching lilac bra. Hyein directed Felix to sit on the corner of the bed, while she herself climbed in her other boyfriends’ lap; a metallic square in her hand, ready to be used. 

Changbin was still hard, his tip a flushed dark color that was achingly hard to look at. “Felix here won’t be able to touch us again, or himself for that matter until we each cum.” She said to Changbin nonchalantly, who was nimbly working on getting her bra off. Felix whimpered at the words, knowing that Hyein was going to drag this out as long as possible. “You like seeing him suffer don’t you?” Changbin asked with a knowing gaze as she rolled the condom onto his length. Hyein only smirked in response. “Maybe.” Her bra had been discarded off to the side of the bed along with the condom wrapper.

No words were spoken for a while, Felix being too sexually frustrated to say complete thoughts especially while Changbin and Hyein were making out vehemently. Their hands roamed over each other with precision, having been dating for a while now. Changbin continously groped Hyein’s chest, his fingers lapping over her large nipples deliciously slow. Hyein moaned sharply, causing her hips to buck, in turn unintentionally grinding their crotches together. Changbin hissed out at the sudden friction, his fingers stopping their assault on his girlfriends’ nipples.

Hyein smirked victoriously, asserting herself in control even further by continuing to roll her hips into Changbins, moaning loudly every step of the way. Changbin gritted his teeth before placing his hands on her hips, grinding up into her, everytime she came down. Felix by this point was an absolute mess, his hands were gripping the bed sheets in an attempt to not touch himself. 

Hyein decided to stop teasing everyone; but only barely. She hastily took off her now soaked panties, throwing them somewhere in the room. Hyein directs Felix to put Changbins’ dick inside her, a little more of her teasing nature. Felix, very frustrated, says, “Why should I?”

Hyein narrows her eyes at his blatant disrespect. Changbin watched the scene with a smirk on his lips. “Well I was going to let you cum,” She shrugs her shoulders, “Now I’m not so sure.” 

“Come. Here.” She said again. This time Felix didn’t oblige, following her directions obediently.

He picks up his boyfriend’s cock in his small hand, stroking it briefly prior to thrusting it into Hyein. He moves to go back in his spot only to get stopped. Hyein, who was obviously trying not to let the pleasure disarray her words, stopped him before he could. “No stay here.” She said before she started to lift herself slowly on Changbins’ cock, before lowering down, creating a slow rhythm. She reached one her hands towards Felix, her hands enclosing around his jaw. “I want you to watch.” She said before directing his gaze down, towards her wet folds that were currently rocking against Changbin. 

Felix felt the pre-cum sliding from his slit and onto his shaft, he didn’t bother fussing over doing anything to help himself. He instead observed the live porn intently. He watched as Hyein lifted herself repeatedly then dropped herself down, Changbin meeting her with his hips every drop. He pressed his legs a little closer to each other, trying to stop the inevitable arousal from building up. Felix watched as the motions became more rushed, frantic as they both chased their organsm, using each other as mere ploys in their goals. Hyein looked towards Felix once more, making sure he was still looking before her eyes closed involuntarily as she came, her thighs shaking from where they held above Changbin. She stopped her movements temporarily before continuing to ride Changbin. 

It didn’t take long for him to cum, only a couple minutes or so, unlike Hyein, Changbin was not silent as he came, muttering out curses every few seconds until his high wore off. Even when he pulled out Hyein, Felix never stopped looking at the pair, more tears gathering at his waterline, threatening to fall. “Oh our baby is such a good boy,” Hyein said to Changbin, both of them glancing at each other. “I think he deserves a reward.” Changbin says as he approaches Felix. He grabs the blondes’ face, grinning a bit before leaning in, kissing Felix. Felix was so starved that he deepens the kiss almost immediately, tilting his head as soon as his lips touched Changbin’s. 

Hyein comes closer from behind Changbin, wrapping her hand around Felix’s untouched cock, tugging on it at a moderate pace before speeding up , letting Felix _finally_ come. The blonde-haired detaches his lips from Changbin, repeating an onslaught of ‘thank yous’ too rushed to really understand. Hyein only pecks his lips once, the contact seemingly being the last straw as he came. His visions goes in and out, a faint ringing in his ears as he feels his body fall forward. He takes in a harsh breath before exhaling, his mind still in the clouds.

_______________

  
  
  


All three of them lay in bed, covers wrapped around them, the same way their limbs were. The air around them was content, comforting. Felix liked it alot, feeling very satisfied, both emotionally and sexually. A thought dawned upon him, making him giggle softly into the pillow. 

“What's got you so smiley?” Changbin questioned from behind him, Felix could hear the smile in his voice, inadvertently causing him to continue giggling. Hyein watched them with a fond smile on her face.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for taking so long to finish, but thank you for reading!!


End file.
